Blast and penetration resistant building structures have been used for many years to protect inhabitants from a variety of natural destructive forces (e.g., tornadoes) as well as man-made destructive forces such as impact loads from projectiles and blasts associated with explosives detonations. These traditional building structures often are constructed of substantial thicknesses of reinforced concrete capable of withstanding the forces associated with the aforementioned loads. An obvious disadvantage of using concrete is its great weight, which makes it difficult to transport and assemble on site. Additionally, although concrete is capable of withstanding large forces or projectile impacts, extreme loading can cause concrete walls to spall, break apart, or be pushed over.
Building modules are known which comprise sheet metal in lieu of concrete and thus are relatively light. These known building modules may easily be prefabricated and transported to the building site for assembly. An example of such modules are those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,468 to Phillips, the entirety of which disclosure is incorporated herein by reference. These building modules may contain thermo/acoustic insulation, or they may contain supplemental internal structures for preventing forcible entry. The structures in these modules may also prevent penetration of the associated building panel by low level ballistic projectiles.
Still some current building modules may be difficult to handle and transport due to their substantial size and weight, making their procurement and installation expensive and costly to heat and cool.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a lightweight, low cost building assembly that would resist and dissipate and carry the forces associated with projectiles or blasts to mitigate damage to the overall building structure.
The desired assembly should be versatile enough to be used in a wide variety of structural applications. In addition to the aforementioned blast or projectile resistance, such an assembly should provide substantial structural load-bearing strength to enable its use in any of a variety of building structures.